


last call, are you coming with me (i got some things you'll want to see)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Cheating, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: na jaemin wanted to be pretty enough.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	last call, are you coming with me (i got some things you'll want to see)

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just a short preview. i'm working on the story now, it'll be much longer and detailed. hope you like it <3

jaemin knew that mark had the right to not caring about him like he did to the others. jeno had the right to cheat on him. doyoung had the right to tell him that he's stupid. of course renjun would be disappointed in him. he did not deserve to be loved. he had to be thinner, prettier and fragile. so mark would realise that he was younger than him too. jeno'd feel guilty and never leave him again. doyoung would get used to him. he'd look tinier than renjun, the elder could never make jokes about how he reminded him of a big kitty. he'd be a small one. they would love him, if he was skinny.

his ribs and hipbones sticked out like crazy. he was thinner than sooyoung now, so why mark kept on being with the older girl? he needed to lose weight. renjun carried him bridal style when he collapsed. how stupid of him, he could've waited to collapse until he lost a few kilos more. his legs were thinner. his cheeks were gone. his waist was the tiniest. how could he be still fat that mark didn't realise him?

mark realised him. he was still fat when the older hugged him for the first time in years. held his waist protectively. he was ashamed of himself, he sucked in quietly. jeno never confessed that he cheated on him. why? donghyuck was crying everyday. jaehyun hyung cried for the first time, because of him. why? doyoung stopped yelling at him. he just pulled his brother on his lap and hugged him quietly every night. why? he was even skinnier than taeyong now. but instead giving him piggybacks or encouraging him, taeyong looked in pain when he saw the younger.

why?

renjun was fifteen kilos heavier than him now. their difference showed a bit but jaemin still felt fat.

why?


End file.
